


You smell of trouble and cigarrettes

by wannabe_free



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabe_free/pseuds/wannabe_free
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: In which Niall has to dodge Zayn’s constant advances on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You smell of trouble and cigarrettes

Niall picks up the pace of his steps. It’s chilly and late and he really should not be in this area of the city.

 

He feels eyes following him; wills himself not to meet any of those eyes and to ignore the whistling and the rude comments as he goes past the groups of young people loitering on the streets. He is trying to hide his Lotus with the long sleeve of his Ralph Lauren Polo but he realizes that all his attempts are fruitless; he still looks totally out of place.

 

There’s some guy snickering, “Oi, oi blondie, why the rush?, you look hella tense, come have fun wiv us!” and Niall considers turning around and giving the idiot a piece of his mind. However, before he can open his mouth someone grabs his wrist and yanks.

 

Niall tries to release his wrist free; kind of freaks out when he realizes he can’t and, when he realizes he’s powerless, he decides to face the problem and when he does, he pushes the other guy’s chest with anger.

 

“Fuck’s sake, Zayn. Let me go!” He shouts.

 

There are loads of them looking at them now, wondering why a snobbish, scrawny guy would dare to push Zayn Malik. Out of the corner of his eyes, Niall catches sight of some of them walking closer, sending menacing glares in Niall’s direction.

 

“You all right, Zayn?” One of them asks.  His ears are stretched and he’s got tattoos all over his arms and neck. He looks very muscular and he is waiting for Zayn's approval to kick the shit out of Niall. However, Zayn just laughs heartily and waves a dismissive hand, “Never mind him, Josh. You would think that those posh schools would teach him so manners.” He says.

 

The boy, Josh, looks surprised.  “You know him?” He asks.

 

 Niall can’t blame him because he and Zayn, they are not the kind of people you expect to know each other; Zayn left school as soon as he got the chance, so now he serves drinks in a pub downtown. He’s born and raised in one of the most dangerous areas in London, (where Niall is stuck right now) and he gives off a dark and dangerous aura.

 

His whole façade is intimidating; his sleeveless tank top showing off his muscular arms covered in tattoos, his dark eyes, his clenched jaw... even his voice is predatory.

 

For his part, Niall studies law at university, wears expensive clothes and he still looks like he’s 15 even if he just celebrated his 19 birthday last week; He  has grown to accept that his blue eyes and pale skin will always make him look younger and vulnerable. Most importantly, Niall only hangs out with people who have his same status.

He met Zaynt through Harry and it all comes down to a few brief encounters when Harry drags him to Zayn’s working place so he can make out in the office with Louis, (Zayn’s best friend and co-worker) leaving Niall to try to dodge Zayn’s shameless advances on him.

 

 

Niall is brought back to reality when Zayn leans into his personal space; he chuckles and slings an arm around the blonde, a smirk tugging slowly at the corner of his lips when he feels the blonde tense under his touch. “Yeah, we are mates.” He replies.

 

Josh raises an eyebrow, then rubs his hands together in a futile attempt to warm the up, mumbles a, “Right, then” and walks towards his friends.

 

The moment he leaves, Zayn’s smirk disappears. He grabs Niall’s wrist again and starts walking down the street, dragging the blond along with him.

 

Niall doesn’t know where they are going because he’s never been in this area of London before and, what’s worse, he doesn’t know Zayn that much, and what he knows, he dislikes. At least, Niall thinks hopefully, Zayn boy won’t hurt him, because if he did Louis would kill him. Right?

 

Louis and Zayn have been working in the same pub for three years now and he moved in with Zayn when Zayn’s father died of an heroin overdose; as far as Niall knows (as far as Harry tells) they both come from very dysfunctional families and when they met they became very close and protective of each other.

 

Louis is a nice kid. He doesn’t seem half as dangerous as Zayn even though he is from a nearby and just as dingy area. He is a laugh and you can tell that he really likes Harry but, deep down, Niall thinks his best friend could do much better. That is something he will never tell Harry, though, because Niall has not seen him this happy in a while.

 

Harry is Niall’s best friend and the reason he is here trying to keep up with Zayn as the tanned guy takes long strides towards a direction that still remains unknown to Niall.

 

Finally, Zayn stops in front of what must be his and Louis’ house, (Niall can see Zayn’s motorbike parked in front of the house). He hasn't said anything yet since they started walking and Niall is surprised because Zayn always has a cheeky comment to do but, upon closer inspection, NIall realizes that the reason for this is that Zayn is fuming.

 

Zayn waits until they are inside of the house to confront him, and Niall, who is taking a look of the house, gasps in surprise when he is suddenly pushed against the door, a hand on his chest keeping him in place and another other hand pinning his shoulder to the door.

 

“What the fuck do you think you are doing here on your own?” Zayn growls, “Do you have an idea of what could have happened to you if I hadn’t find you?”

 

Niall can’t move for a second, like a rabbit paralyzed with fear.  He doesn’t know where Zayn’s outburst is coming from, but his blue eyes can’t leave Zayn’s who is shooting daggers at him demanding an explanation however, after a long couple of seconds in which Niall just lets Zayn’s panting breaths wash over his face, the blond comes back to his senses, and he is outraged.

 

“I am looking for Harry.” He defends himself. He tries to push Zayn away but the older boy just presses him harder against the wooden surface. He adds, “And I didn’t come here on my own. I am not that stupid!”

 

Zayn raises and eyebrow, looking at him inquisitively.

 

“Harry’s mother is pissed off cos apparently Harry didn’t sleep there yesterday. She called me and asked me to find him." Niall squirms a little under Zayn's suffocating hold and croaks, "He doesn’t pick up his phone, so I told Liam to drive me here  to check if he was with Louis.”

 

Zayn puts on a show of looking for something, then asks. “And where is Liam?”

 

Niall huffs, furious at Zayn’s patronizing tone and the way he is looking down at him. Then, he blushes and wills to keep his voice clear and steady. “He didn’t want to come in the first place.” He starts, “I sort of dragged him here and after a while he got tired and said he was leaving. I couldn’t go without Harry, so we had a fight and he drove off.”

 

Niall is trying not to let on how much Liam has disappointed him. How much he’s hurt his pride. He just clenches his jaw  forcing himself not to cry and looks straight into Zayn’s eyes with defiance.

 

The wrath is clear in the older boy. There’s a vein popping out on his temple and he looks about to burst. Zayn clenches and unclenches his fist, then cracks his neck. Niall, for his part, doesn’t dare to say anything. Not even when Zayn’s grip on his shoulder starts to hurt. He just observes the way the taller boy breathes deeply in an attempt to control his temper.

 

After a couple of minutes, Zayn finally seems to get a grip  on himself and he goes back to his cocky demeanor, he lets go of Niall and fixes his jumper, and casually informs, “Ok, I’ll drive you home.”

 

Niall stretches his shoulders trying to regain his circulation. “What about Harry?”  He asks.

 

“We’ll try calling Louis.” Zayn offers.

 

 Niall observes Zayn as the older boy brings his phone to his ear. Louis picks up his phone and tells them that they are staying in Harry’s other house in Brighton for a couple of days. Zayn offers the phone to Niall and says, “Harry is on the phone, if you wanna talk to him.” But Niall breathes out in relief and  humphs indignantly, “Just tell him to call his mother and that he is a prick.” He hisses. Zayn raises an inquisitive eyebrow and repeats Niall’s words to Harry and the blonde bites his tongue when the last part of his message isn’t delivered.

 

After they leave the house, Zayn stops in front of his motorbike and, the the second he is told to, Niall refuses to get on it.

 

“I will just call a taxi.” he dismisses.

 

“Don’t be stupid.” Zayn snaps exasperatedly, “Taxis don’t come to this area of London.”

 

Niall doesn’t know if that’s true, but the fight soon leaves him, because it’s late and it’s been a long day and he just wants to get home and lose sight of Zayn so he climbs behind the other boy silently and rushes to fasten the helmet Zayn offers him.

 

“You can hold on to me if you are scared.” Zayn teases with a smirk.

 

Niall frowns and leans further back, trying to put more distance in between their bodies. “No, thank you.” He replies dryly.

 

Then Zayn accelerates and Niall can tell he is doing it on purpose.“You sure?” He asks taking a quick amused glance at the blonde over his shoulder and accelerates some more until all Niall can do is swallow his pride and snuggle close to him, scared to death.

 

“Fucker.” The blonde mutters under his breath.

 

 

The next day, Liam doesn’t attend any of his lectures and Niall is glad because he doesn’t want to talk to him. Later, though, when he’s finished his lectures for the day and walks back home he sees his boyfriend’s car parked outside his house. He frowns and walks to the car, already preparing a speech in his mind. However, when he sees the state Liam is in, his former moodiness disappears; Liam’s lip is broken and swollen, his left eye bloody and puffy. Niall looks at him sick with worry.

 

“What happened to you?” The blonde breaths out.

 

“Zayn” Liam croaks.

 

Niall scrunches his nose, confused. “Why would he do this?”

 

Liam shrugs his shoulders and flinches in pain. “I dunno,” He starts, “He’s nuts.  He just came to me and cornered me. Then he started having a go at me about leaving you alone yesterday.”

 

Niall bites his bottom lip worriedly, “I am so sorry.” He mumbles, “ This is all my fault. It was me who told him what happened.”

 

And Niall is really sorry because no matter how much Liam has disappointed hi, no one deserves to be beaten like this. Mostly, though, he is mad at Zayn’s nerve.

 

“No Niall, this is all my doing.” Liam says apologetically, “I shouldn’t have left you alone like I did, so I guess I deserved that.”

 

Niall doesn’t contradict him because his pride is swelling up in his chest, still hurt, wanting for vendetta, still he takes some pity on the broken boy in front of him and leans to capture his lips, careful not to hurt him.

 

“I’ll kill him next time I see him.” Niall mumbles against Liam’s lips.

 

“No,” Liam says pulling away, “Niall, just stay away from him, he is dangerous.”

 

And Niall guesses he is right. The furthest he is from Zayn, the better.

 

 

It’s not difficult to avoid him, because they don’t frequent the same places. Harry is a bit put off when Niall refuses to come with him to the pub, but he doesn’t mention it.

 

A week passes and Niall has succeed in avoiding Zayn so far when he gets a text.

 

From: Unkown

To: Niall

 

_Hey, blondie, I miss you already. Where are you hiding?_

Niall frowns.

 

From: Niall

To: Zayn

 

_Why do you have my number?_

 

From: Zayn

To: Niall

 

_Stole it from Harry’s phone :p_

 

Niall doesn’t answer, but Zayn persist.

 

From: Zayn

To: Niall

 

_So, when do I get to see you?_

 

From: Niall

To: Zayn

 

_What the hell you think you are playing at!?, leave me alone, mate. I know what you did to Liam_

 

From: Zayn

To: Niall

_Did he go crying to you and asked you to kiss him better??_

 

From: Niall

To: Zayn

 

_Fuck off, you are crazy_

 

From: Zayn

To: Niall

 

_So, to the movies tonight? I’ll pay and you can return the favor with a blowjob._

 

He can’t believe the nerve of Zayn, flirting with him like that when he knows that Niall is dating Liam.

 

From: Niall

To: Zayn

 

_Fuck you._

_._

From: Zayn

 

To: Niall

 

_Oh, I will ;p_

 

 

Zayn keeps pestering him, and he doesn’t give up when Niall doesn’t answer. He is persistent to the point Niall considers changing his number.

 

 Zayn just texts him anything, what he’s eating, or something funny that happened to him or a movie he really liked and sometimes, when he drinks, he texts him really rude things that make Niall all flustered and hot.

 

 

“I think it’s cute” Harry tells him after going through his entry tray full of unanswered texts.

“No, it’s not cute,” Niall protests, “it's annoying, so please tell him to fucking stop.”

 

 

They do coincide in Harry’s birthday party , three months later. Zayn has toned down his texts to barely, “morning, beautiful” and, “sleep tight, posh boy” and Niall knows he will be there. However, Harry’s house is massive, and it seems like the whole London is going to be there, so maybe he won’t have to bump into him.

 

 

 

He turns up late to the party because he has a late lecture and then he has to go home, shower and get ready. So, by the time he finally steps foot in Harry’s house, the party is at full swing.

 

He hugs Harry tightly and goes to find Liam. It takes him a lot of time, but eventually he finds him, and oh, how he wished he hadn’t!

 

Liam is in the kitchen flirting unabashedly with a girl in front of all their mutual friends.  He whispers something in her ear makes her blush and his hand rests boldly on the curve of her arse. And there, she just leant for a snog and he is kissing her back.

 

 Niall stumbles back a few steps, then he turns his bodies away from the scene and starts walking as fast as he can towards the stairs.

 

He goes to Harry’ parents room and opens the door to the huge balcony they have. Then, he sits on the floor, hugging his knees and hiding his face there and starts crying; humiliated and furious. He knows he should have broken up with Liam a long time ago but he kept taking him back, and gods, Liam is a prick and Niall hates him. Like really, really hates him, and a part of him wants to go back to the party and snog someone, anyone, in front of Liam, give him a taste of his own medicine.

 

But his breakdown is short lived because he hears the door of Harry’s parents room close with a thud and there are steps approaching. The next moment Zayn is standing tall in the balcony looking down at Niall’s broken state.

 

The blond rushes to dry his blotchy eyes in a futile attempt to look less miserable. He focuses on hi breathing and tries to compose himself and Zayn sighs, shakes his head, and sits next to him crossing his legs Indian style as he leans his head against the wall.

 

The stay like that for a while. Just in silence. Like comfortable, understanding silence; with Zayn smoking and Niall sobbing quietly, gasping for air every now and then.

 

When Zayn thinks Niall has collected himself enough to speak, he ducks his head to look at him.

 

“Better now?” He asks with a little smile.

 

Niall turns his head as well and wow, they are close.

 

He gives a little shrug, “Yeah, I just…” He trails off. Tries again. “I just want to punch his face.”

 

Zayn looks at him, laughter shining in his huge eyes, before he turns his head again and snorts.

 

Niall just studies his profile. Studies the way his lips curl when he says, “Yeah, that’s a nice feeling, totally recommend it.”

 

They fall into easy silence again. Zayn lights a fag and starts smoking and when he sees that Niall is shivering he slings an arm around him and lets Niall lean against his body, taking in all his weight.

 

Later, when Zayn offers him a ride home,  Niall holds onto him as soon as he gets on the motorbike.

 

 This time Zayn drives slowly, as if he didn’t want to reach his destination anytime soon and Niall finds out that he doesn’t mind. He doesn’t mind being with Zayn. Not at all.

 

When they make it to Niall’s home, Zayn squeezes his hand in farewell, a secretive smile tugging at his lips.

 

From: Zayn

To: Niall

 

_Good night blondie, good seeing you tonight  x_

 

From: Niall

To: Zayn

 

_Good night :) thanks for everything, talk soon? X_

From: Zayn

To: Niall

 

_Can’t wait <3 _

 

 


End file.
